


I'm Pregnant

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gay, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, Yaoi, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Yao has some important news to share with Alfred
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集





	1. Chapter 1

Wang Yao paced back and forth in the bathroom biting his nails as he waited for the test to show two blue lines or one red line. 'Oh my God this is so frustrating, I should've been so careless aru' Yao thought to himself and jumped when the timer on his phone let him know that 15 minutes have passed. "Here goes nothing" Yao wishers under his breath as he looked at the test to see two red lines indicating that he was indeed pregnant with Alfred's child. 'Oh my God, how is Alfred going to react when he finds out?' Yao begins to freak out and tries to think of ways to explain to his boyfriend that he's having his child. "Yao are you okay in there?" Alfred knocks on the door worried about his boyfriend. "Yes, I'll be out in a sec." "Okay, I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Alfred walks away and Yao release a sigh of relief. Yao grabs the test and hides it behind his back as he walks out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where Alfred was waiting for him. "Hey, what's up?" Alfred looks at Yao worried as he walks up to him and places the test in his hand. Alfred looks at it and he looks at Yao smiling happily. "Your having my child?!" Alfred asked excited about becoming a father. "Yes, your not mad?" Yao asked and he is lifted off of his feet and spined around as Alfred kisses his lips. "Of course not, I love to take care you and our future bundle of joy" Yao smiles and kisses his lips softly. "Thank you for not being upset with me and I can't wait to spend the rest of our lives together with our future child." Alfred bends down to Yao's stomach and kisses it as Yao plays in his hair and giggles at his cuteness. The future is looking bright for this two and who knows what other surprises the world has to offer them, whatever it may be they will be ready for it.


	2. Chapter two

Ten years have passed and the two have beautiful twins. A boy and girl named Amy and Ai, who are now 4 years old. The couple has gotten married and now lived in the country of Alabama, in a beautiful white house. The two are sitting on the swing, swaying back and forth slowly while watching the kids play in the grass with their toys. Yao is laying on Alfred's lap while he rubs his hand on his pregnant belly. The two are expected another baby girl who will be named Mulan, Alfred chosed the name because it's one of his favorite Disney movies and Yao couldn't say no when he brought out his adorable puppy dog eye's that melted his heart. "Come on kid's let's head inside." Alfred carries a sleeping Yao as his children run behind him inside the house. "You two head upstairs to your room while I put mommy in bed." "Okay daddy" Amy and Ai run up to their room and wait for their dad. Alfred carefully walks to his and Yao's room and places him gently in the bed, kissing his head softly. He then walks into the twins room and helps them get ready for bed. He tucked them into bed and kisses both of them on the forehead and cheek. "Love you angels, goodnight." "Goodnight daddy." Alfred gently closed the door to their bedroom before making his way into his and Yao's room. He quickly takes a shower before changing into a pair of shorts and a grey t shirt before he cuddles Yao and kisses his forehead. "Goodnight my love, sleep well." Alfred places his hand on Yao's stomach. "Goodnight Mulan" Alfred whisper to his daughter and smiles as he feels a small kick, her way of saying goodnight to him. Alfred falls asleep dreaming about his family and friends and smiles in his sleep as he invisions his Mulan's beautiful happy face as he holds her in his arms with Yao, Amy and Ai by his side.


End file.
